


Mom

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Mom - Freeform, Nicknames, Other, but like happy crying, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Cassie isn’t sure if she’s ready to call Hope “Mom,” despite the urges to.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Mom

Cassie had been feeling the urge for a while now, having been spending so many weekends finally getting to know the woman her dad loved.

She was great! And she wouldn’t mind her being her stepmother. She didn’t seem like the type from the stories she’d read as a kid or her classmates’ stepparents. Hope was kind and silly and understood her when she was frustrated and even helped her with her chemistry homework! She couldn’t ask for anyone else to be her stepmother. 

Scott and Hope has been married for a while now, and Cassie still couldn’t bring herself to act on her urges. She couldn’t bring herself to call her ‘Mom.’ She couldn’t even call her ‘Stepmom.’

She was too scared. Too afraid she’d be rushing it or make Hope uncomfortable. She didn’t want to do that! Not at all.

The only time she could actually bring herself to do it was when she was talking about her to her dad. She’d brought up her concern about it to him one day while he was helping her with her math homework. 

“Just wait until you’re ready,” he had told her, poking her nose with the eraser end of the pencil he was holding. “You’ll know when it’s the right time.”

But what if she  _ doesn’t _ know when it’s the right time?  _ How _ will she know?

She drew in a shaky breath and opened the door, stepping into the house. 

“Daddy? Hope? I’m home!” she called out, setting her backpack down on the floor.

“Daddy?” She didn’t hear a response. She walked up the stairs toward her room. 

“Hope?” she called out again. 

She sighed and gave up, heading for her room. She pushed open the door and there they stood. With her notebook. 

“Shoot…” the teenager muttered.

“Cass,” her father said. “What is this?”

“Um…”

“Is it a suit?” Hope asked.

Cassie swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes.”

“Peanut, we talked about this,” Scott sighed. “I don’t want you out there fighting bad guys right now.”

“But Daddy–” Her dad cut her off.

“I’m serious! It’s dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt!”

“Scott, let me talk to her,” Hope said.

“Hope, please.”

Cassie’s hands balled into fists. 

“It’s just ideas for when you finally let me join you,” she said quickly and yanked the notebook away from her dad.

“Cassie,” Hope said calmly. “Can I see it again?”

The teenager hesitated before handing it back to the woman.

Hope looked over it and a small smile spread on her face. “It’s ambitious,” she admitted. “But. I think we can make it work.”

“Hope–” Her stepmother cut off Scott. 

“I didn’t say right now.”

Cassie was shocked for a moment, then grinned widely.

“You think it’s good?” she asked. 

“I think it’s amazing,” Hope said. She handed the journal back.

“I initially had an idea similar to yours and Dad’s,” Cassie started. “Then I thought maybe going purple or pink. I wanted wings, too. But then I changed my mind again and started doodling and… Came up with this.”

“That’s amazing, Cass.”

“She’s right, Peanut,” Scott admitted. “You’re creative and smart.” He cleared his throat and started for the door. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Cassie looked to Hope again. “I can show you the original designs,” she offered.

“I’d love to see them,” the woman smiled.

Cassie led her over to the bed and sat down with her legs crossed. She flipped back several pages in the journal and same to a design similar to Scott and Hope’s suits. 

“That’s impressive,” Hope said, looking at the sketch. “Especially with the wings.”

“I just wanna be like you and Daddy,” Cassie whispered. 

“You can do it,” Hope said. “I have full faith in you. We just have to convince your dad to let you train.”

“I know.”

“Your designs are amazing. Once Scott gives us the okay, we can get started on it.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

She froze suddenly. Did she just…?

“Did you just?” Hope looked at her. 

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out!”

“Cassie, do you… Do you want to call me mom?”

The girl hesitated again, then nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yes. I– I’ve been thinking about it and…”

Hope was hugging her tightly. 

“Oh. Um…” Cassie hugged back hesitantly. “I should’ve asked first. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, no.” Was Hope’s voice cracking? Was she crying? “It’s okay.”

“Are you… crying?”

Hope pulled away quickly and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. “No.”

They heard a sob from the doorway. Scott was standing there, tears streaming down his face. He was full-on bawling. “Yes. Yes I’m crying.”

“Daddy? Were you–” 

He cut Cassie off. “I’m just so glad you finally told her. And I’m glad you see her as a mom and not an evil stepmother like from your books.”

“Scott. Go clean yourself up,” Hope said. 

Scott wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Yes, ma’am.”

He turned and left the room. 

Hope sighed and turned back to the teenager beside her. “So,” she said.

“So,” Cassie echoed. “You’re really okay with it?” 

“More than okay,” Hope smiled. 

Cassie smiled back. “Okay.”

“Now let’s look at that second draft of your suit.”

Cassie held out the notebook and showed her the purple and pink design.

Maybe having Hope as a stepmother won’t be so bad.


End file.
